Breaking The Ice
by Starts with S
Summary: Kai remembers the ups and downs of life during his last few moments. My take on the ‘Breaking The Ice’ episode. Character death, be warned.


Breaking The Ice  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. You know what I'm talking about.  
  
  
  
Summary: Kai remembers the ups and downs of life during his last few moments. My take on the 'Breaking The Ice' episode.  
  
  
  
Rating (PG) is for one or two possibly offensive words, and character death.   
  
  
  
Gah, this is just some crappy one-shot I came up with while watching the episode 'Breaking The Ice', hence the title. I was bored… so I was wondering what was going on in his head. What if Kai didn't grab ahold of Tyson's hand?  
  
  
  
Anyways, responses to this spur of the moment fanfic would be nice.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kai's POV  
  
  
  
There I was, standing there. On the ice.  
  
  
  
I know I was wrong. I couldn't help myself. All I was, was a pathetic loser. One who really didn't deserve to be part of the BladeBreakers.  
  
  
  
I know I was wrong. Please forgive me.  
  
  
  
But even though I knew I really shouldn't have taken Black Dranzer in the first place, I did. All through my childhood I was taught that victory and power were the only way to live.  
  
  
  
Just another stupid mistake. Just another mistake.  
  
  
  
  
I had just lost the battle to the whole team combined. The ice we were standing on cracked right in the center, separating you guys and I. I stood there, holding Black Dranzer, wondering why he would fail me now.  
  
  
  
Why now? Why did he have to fail me now?  
  
  
  
I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice the enormous crack made by the collisions of our blades. Then it sounded. A floe of ice broke off the main source of it and began to float, slowly, slowly away.  
  
  
  
And there I was, transfixed, staring at Black Dranzer.  
  
  
  
Why did life have to take this toll upon me? Hadn't it given me enough already?  
  
  
  
My parents were dead. I had no friends upon childhood. Had I foolishly thought that finally I found someone who cared, my grandfather just turned out to be another heartless bastard who used me as a puppet. He threw me in a godforsaken abbey to train me. He abandoned me. I was a puppet and he held the strings.  
  
  
  
Just a puppet. That's all I was.  
  
  
  
So why did I still love him?  
  
  
  
Even I don't know myself. I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Then I met you guys. Yes, I wasn't pleased at all, at the brat pack supposedly organized to represent Japan as a team, and even a champion team? There would be no way.  
  
  
  
To say that you guys didn't rub off of me is wrong. You did.   
  
  
  
You were my friends. I didn't want to admit I was losing the only defense I had, but I did consider the team my friends. Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray. I did.  
  
  
  
But then I did betray you. The power was too intoxicating.  
  
  
  
I was brought up as a power tool. I only thought of gaining power and perfection. I never cared about anything else.  
  
  
  
And to add to that, that's what my grandfather planned for me. Of course I had to follow that layout.  
  
  
  
Wouldn't you do the same if your only relative and relation gave you the orders?  
  
  
  
I had to listen to him. He was the only one left for me in the world.  
  
  
  
You guys would never understand. You didn't go through what I did.  
  
  
  
Then my attention snapped back to the situation. The water had risen to above my ankles.  
  
  
  
Tyson was holding out his hand, urging me to grab. The feeling of the stinging cold washed over me when I finally realized I was frozen to the ice.  
  
  
  
"Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I stuttered, trying to hide the tears.  
  
  
  
You wouldn't understand.  
  
  
  
"Kai, now is not the time! Come ON!" Tyson continued to try and reach me, as did the rest of the team.  
  
  
  
You won't reach me.  
  
  
  
The tears fell. "Please forgive me. I had reasons for doing so."  
  
  
  
That's all I had left.  
  
  
  
The whole team was near hysterical now. The water reached my waist and I still made no move to come back to them.  
  
  
  
"Please forgive me." The tears ran freely.  
  
  
  
I needed support. I got none. I didn't mean to betray you.   
  
  
  
I wasn't going to come back.  
  
  
  
I didn't deserve the team. They deserved better.  
  
  
  
I know by leaving, I'd probably make them worse off. But they'd also be a lot better off.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the last thing I'll ever do to tear apart the BladeBreakers." I said, my tears freezing on my face.   
  
  
  
"I'm not coming back."  
  
  
  
They gasped in horror. They tried again – Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray – they all reached out for me.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." I gave a faint smile. Using what little strength I had left, I tossed the black beyblade to their feet. "Destroy this blade and return the bit beasts to their rightful owners."   
  
  
  
You'll never understand.  
  
  
  
"Good luck stopping my grandfather."  
  
  
  
"Kai, please!" They shouted out.  
  
  
  
"No…"  
  
  
  
The water had reached my neck. With that, the frigid Artic water took me under and I closed my eyes. I'll let death take me over now.   
  
  
  
I'll always remember you guys. However, you'll never understand.  
  
  
  
The ice has broke.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ugh…. This is a load of CRAP. I can't stand it!  
  
  
  
But yes, this is my take on that episode. A very twisted and changed one.  
  
  
  
Anyways, read and review… if you liked it. I, for one, didn't. 


End file.
